1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a mechanism that supports a cylindrical rotating member, e.g., a mechanism that can appropriately be used to rotatably support a photoreceptor drum in an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine based on the electrophotographic method.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desirable if the lengthwise center axis of the photoreceptor drum mounted in an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine is aligned exactly with the center axes of the support shafts supporting the photoreceptor drum at either end of said drum.
However, as it is impossible to eliminate manufacturing errors in components, including photoreceptors, it is unavoidable for there to be a slight angle of intersection between the center axis of the photoreceptor drum and the center axes of the support shafts. In particular, in a support mechanism in which a shaft is mounted to a member that is located at each end of the photoreceptor, and these shafts are inserted into bearing holes formed in flanges at either end of the photoreceptor, said discrepancy in the alignment of the center axes are so large that the problem arises that they become reflected in the image.